His Place in her heart
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: Rosamund is convinced that Edith is settling for second best with Gregson so she decides to try some damage limitation. Spoiler alert : Contains references to 4.4
1. Chapter 1 A tearful confession

**HIS PLACE IN HER HEART**

**Rosamund is convinced that Edith is settling for second best with Gregson so she decides to try some damage limitation. Spoiler alert : Contains references to 4.4**

Edith was stunned as Rosamund walked out of the room after their little chat.

Rosamund was the first of the family to boldly speak Sir Anthony Strallan's name since that terrible day when he had shattered Edith's heart and dreams by walking out of Downton church on what should have been their wedding day.

Edith was no fool. She knew that her family had been secretly relieved. The fact his name had not been mentioned since was not to spare her feelings, she was sure of that.

Michael Gregson was very different. He was younger, had four working limbs and was prepared to brave the displeasure of her family by becoming a German citizen in order that he could divorce his mad wife and marry her. If Rosamund knew that she would be on the first train to Downton for sure. Michael loved her and Edith thought she loved him, but her life had been so lacking in love. She thought she understood why. Anthony had done what he had through love, not lack of it. But he had not consulted Edith on what should have been her decision and that rankled because he had considered her views in all other matters. For a long time she had blamed her grandmother, Violet, for making her views clear. Violet believed that Edith would be throwing away her life as a nursemaid. But Anthony was healthy in other respects. Most men in his social position had valets to dress them even when they had two good arms.

Edith sensed that Rosamund would be watching her like a hawk for the remainder of her stay.

She needed to get out. She wanted time alone to think.

She didn't care to admit it then but the very mention of Anthony's name was like a knife in her heart.

She thought about their brief courtship, how proud she had been when he had exposed Larry Grey for spiking Tom Branson's drink on the eve of Mary & Matthew's wedding. Had it been Matthew's drink been spiked Edith felt sure Anthony would have earned her father's eternal gratitude because it was no secret that Mary was the favourite. Now Sybil was gone she, Edith, felt more invisible and undervalued than ever. She remembered the halcyon days before the war, when he had taken her for a drive and to that concert in York. She & Anthony had shared so many tastes and political views.

She shivered. What on earth would Anthony think of her if he knew that the man in her life was prepared to join the most hated race on earth in order to marry her? He would be appalled and Edith realised that Gregson had come up with this all by himself. She had not encouraged him and felt like she was being railroaded. There would be a while yet before anything could happen, he had to live in Germany for a while first. Was she headed for the biggest mistake of her life? Despite what Aunt Rosamund thought, Edith had not allowed Gregson to make love to her last night. She had wanted to but suddenly realised it would be wrong. With a sinking feeling she realised she could not go through with it, she had to set Michael free and stop him making such a mistake. She loved him but she was not in love with him. Gregson was signing up to join the nation that had caused Anthony's injury, making him a broken man. Edith realised that she would be betraying Anthony and she had never thought of it in that way. All Michael knew was that she had been jilted, she had never told him Anthony's name.

Edith stared out at the rain and was shocked to feel her eyes filling with tears.

Rosamund came back into the room.

"Edith, I may have been a bit harsh and I'm sorry, but you're worth more than that. You're selling yourself short. He's not good enough for you, he'll drag you down and ruin you."

Edith turned to face her aunt and Rosamund was shocked to see the tears.

"Oh Edith, whatever is wrong? I was just giving you advice because I have had bad experiences with men ever since your uncle died. Women in our social position are vulnerable because men prey on us for our money and our titles. Please don't hold it against me."

Edith flung her arms around Rosamund and her body shook with heaving sobs. Rosamund soothed her.

"Oh Aunt Rosamund, I don't know what to do. I'm on the verge of making what could be the biggest mistake of my life. I feel like I'm being pressured. I love Michael but I am not in love with him and that isn't enough is it? Michael would only ever be second best to the man who broke my heart. You are the first person to say his name since that day and I thank you for it."

"You still love Sir Anthony Strallan don't you?" Rosamund said gently.

"Yes, and I always have. If he doesn't want me then I may as well be dead, part of me died that day."

"Edith, I need you to tell me everything about Michael Gregson and then, if Anthony Strallan is the one you want, I will do my best to help you."

"I really don't know where to start," Edith confessed, "But one thing that will make you relieved is that, well we didn't have carnal relations last night."

"That's a huge relief," Rosamund said, "Now tell me everything."


	2. Chapter 2 Rosamund gives some advice

Rosamund rang for her maid and asked her to bring tea.

She handed Edith a handkerchief, which Edith took gratefully.

"The person you marry has to be the one you love with your whole heart, Edith," she said gently, "I know that no man will ever come close to my late husband."

"Michael is about to make a mistake, Aunt Rosamund. My family tolerate him."

"What's he going to do?"

Rosamund went pale with shock as Edith told her everything; about Michael's marriage and how his wife's mental state made divorce in England legally impossible.

"Oh Edith."

"I know, and that's not the worst of it. He really does love me, I think he may even be in love with me but, compared to what I feel for Anthony, he would always be second best."

"Does he know about Anthony?"

"He knows I was jilted, but I never told him by whom."

"So what does he have in mind? I hope he doesn't want you to be his mistress."

"That was what he wanted at first, but I told him that was something I was not prepared to be."

"Good for you!" Rosamund said.

"He's found out that there is a way he can get divorced, but it means him going to live abroad in a country where you can legally divorce someone judged insane. He would be there just while the legal formalities are completed and he becomes a citizen of that country. His lawyers are optimistic."

"What country?"

"Germany," Edith swallowed.

"He is prepared to join the most hated race on this earth for love?"

Edith nodded.

"I feel so ashamed, Aunt Rosamund. If it wasn't for Germany and the war Anthony would be able to use both arms. I didn't see it until a few short moments ago that it would be like betraying the man I love and, even if I can't be with him, he doesn't deserve that, even after what he did. I have never hated him for that. My head is spinning as I have so much to think about. Even if I can be honest with Michael, there is no guarantee I can be reunited with Anthony. He could have gone abroad, or killed himself. Anything."

"He is alive," Rosamund said. "I saw him a month or so back. I did not speak to him as he was the other side of a busy road but he looked wretched. He's lost weight and he looked terrible."

Edith's hand flew to her mouth.

"I railroaded him into getting married, I should have given him more time and now I understand that pressure for myself."

"We live and learn, Edith dear."

"I should have let my family get used to the idea of us. When I was with him I felt free."

"You do realise that, if you went through this charade with Michael, the divorce won't be legal here. In fact he would technically be a bigamist, well as far as I understand the law anyway."

"I want to see Anthony."

"I know, but first of all you have to make that break from Gregson."

"That's the bit I don't look forward to. He can be so persuasive."

"Invite him here for dinner and I can be there for you."

Edith swallowed.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Should I write to Anthony?"

Rosamund shook her head.

"Not yet, we need to get through this first. Then we can think of plan A."

"I wanted to run after him that day, tell him that his injury did not matter. I should have told him then, that I love him. Oh why didn't I? Mama said that what didn't kill me would make me stronger but I didn't believe it. I will have to find that strength from somewhere."

"You will, Edith. You have more courage and strength than either of your sisters."

"I don't know about that."

OO

Edith telephoned Gregson.

"Michael, my Aunt Rosamund has invited you for dinner this evening. Do say you'll come."

"Alright, I am sure I can cope with being chaperoned for an evening if it means seeing you is the prize."

"About 8 pm."

"Alright, my darling."

OO

Edith took her time getting ready. The truth was she wanted to be alone. She took the framed photograph of Anthony out of her case and placed it on her bedside table. Being in sepia it did not do justice to those beautiful blue eyes of his and Edith felt a longing to see him again. On the rare occasions that they had touched she had felt something like electricity and she never felt that with Michael.

"Oh Anthony my darling, I should never have pressured you, and I should have talked you up more. You are such a dear sweet noble man. If only you could know how much I love you and how free I felt when I was with you. I would have looked after you and been your wife in every sense. You are the most gorgeous man I ever met and you made me feel alive."


	3. Chapter 3 End of the affair

Edith went downstairs shortly before 8 pm.

Rosamund was sitting in the lounge.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm not sure, Aunt Rosamund," Edith swallowed hard, "I've never broken things off with a man before."

"My plan was to be normal during dinner, then we come in here for coffee and I will ask him about his intentions towards you. We'll see how frank he's prepared to be about his plans. Obviously he won't be expecting you to have told me."

"That sounds like as good a plan as any." Edith said.

The doorbell rang. Edith jumped, trying not to show how much she was shaking. She was indeed worrying about how to let Michael down gently. She was fond of him, despite not being in love with him, and it was not in her nature to hurt anyone. This would be harder than she realised, but she kept thinking about Anthony.

Rosamund shot her niece an "Everything will be alright" look.

The maid came in.

"Mr Michael Gregson is here my lady, Lady Edith."

Michael walked in and kissed Edith's hand. Edith could see Rosamund pulling faces in the mirror. Edith knew she thought Gregson was oily.

"It's good to see you Edith," Michael said.

"Her correct title is Lady Edith," Rosamund said tersely.

Both Edith and Michael ignored this. He was gazing intently into her brown eyes. Edith caught herself wishing she was looking into Sir Anthony Strallan's blue eyes instead. If Rosamund's plan worked hopefully she might soon have that wish come true.

They went into dinner. Rosamund sat between them, which seemed to irk Gregson although he was too polite to say anything in Rosamund's own home, to which he had been invited under duress, he was sure. He looked like he was wearing his best suit although it was far less well cut than the suits worn by her father and the gentlemen with whom she had been acquainted since her youth. She remembered her grandmother's comment about Tom Branson looking like the Man from the Prudential, when he had come to Matthew's wedding without a morning suit. Both Violet and Edith knew that Tom did not feel comfortable in their world, but he had done his best for Sybil's sake and both Mary and Edith had done their best to be kind to him since Sybil had died. Now Mary was preoccupied with her own grief. Edith wondered if Lord Gillingham was still pursuing Mary.

Dinner progressed well enough. They remained on neutral subjects of conversation. Rosamund kept surreptitiously glancing at Edith and Edith sensed that she was tiring of the company. Michael kept holding Edith's hand across the table. Edith pretended it was Anthony holding her hand.

They went into the lounge and the maid brought them coffee.

"Do you mind if I smoke, Lady Painswick?" Gregson asked.

"Not at all, make yourself comfortable." She rang for the maid and asked for an ashtray to be brought. Michael lit a cigarette.

He held and stroked Edith's hand while he smoked.

"So Mr Gregson"

"Please Lady Painswick, call me Michael."

"I'll stick to formalities if you don't mind, Mr Gregson. I barely know you."

"Very well."

He sighed deeply.

"Mr Gregson, I have asked you here because I want to know what your intentions are towards my niece."

"I'm sorry for keeping her out until the early hours, Lady Painswick, but we had a lot to discuss and I swear to God that nothing untoward happened."

"I should hope not!" Rosamund said, "Edith has been taught morals."

"Unlike her sister then," Gregson said, "Don't think I didn't hear the gossip before the war, about Lady Mary Crawley and the late Kamal Pamuk."

Neither Edith nor Rosalind had expected this.

"Mary made a mistake," Rosamund said, "But she made good."

"Yes, i was very sorry about Matthew. We got on rather well when we were in Scotland. He was a rather splendid chap!"

"Yes he was." Rosamund said.

"And Lady Sybil didn't exactly cover herself in glory, eloping with the chauffeur."

"You're not fit to speak her name." Rosamund spat.

"So that's it," Michael's eyes narrowed, "You don't think I'm good enough for Edith."

"You said it!" Rosamund smiled.

"Edith doesn't care what people think." Gregson said.

"If you think so highly of my niece surely, after all this time. there ought to be at least an engagement ring on her finger?"

"We're taking our time." Michael said his tone almost acidic, "But I can assure you, I do love Edith very much, as she loves me."

"But I'm not in love with you, Michael." Edith said gently, trying to blink away the threatening tears, "I'm sorry, but I feel pressured and I really don't think it would work between us. The situation is far from easy."

"Edith," Michael looked like someone had kicked him in the stomach, "Please tell me I'm not hearing this." He clasped both her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Michael, I don't love you enough and we're from different worlds. Those kinds of matches rarely work. You have to be in love with someone to make it work against the odds and I am not in love with you. You're a dear man, very kind and sweet but it isn't enough. When you hold my hand I don't feel passion. That's why I have resisted you on that score. It's a big deal for woman in my social position and I don't want to make the same mistake Mary did."

"Isn't my love enough?"

"No man who loves a niece of mine can surely want to trap her by going through some charade to become a member of the most hated nation in the world." Rosamund said, "You do realise that you would remain married under English law so any marriage you entered into in England would be bigamous. I won't let you ruin Edith's reputation in that way."

"You told her?" he said incredulously as he let go of Edith's hand, "That was meant to be a private matter."

"You should have enquired into your wife's family," Rosamund snapped, "Any trace of insanity can skip generations."

"Well unfortunately she's the daughter of a vicar, not exactly Burke's peerage material." Gregson snapped back, "She didn't exhibit any signs when we married."

"Some women do go mad for love," Rosamund said, "Although I quite fail to see how any woman would go mad for love of you."

"That's a bit harsh, Aunt Rosamund." Edith said.

"Maybe, but it's how I feel."

"Edith, do you love someone else?" He looked into her eyes, "If you are casting me adrift then surely I at least have the right to know?"

"Yes," Edith swallowed, "You remember I told you I had been jilted? Well, even though it appears he doesn't want me, although it was more due to family pressure that made things turn out as they did, I will always love him. When he touched my hand I felt real passion. I've really tried so hard, Michael but I can't feel that for you. I'm so sorry."

She was really fighting hard to stop the tears now. At that point in time she hated Rosamund for making her put them both through this, but it was Sir Anthony she had loved since the day he had asked her to that concert and she only realised at that moment how much.

"What was his name?"

"Sir Anthony Strallan," Edith breathed.

"I hope you'll be very happy," Gregson's lip curled into a derisory sneer, "You have not heard the last of this though, Edith. At the moment when you are happiest and have completely banished me from your thoughts, I will be there. Between you and everything that matters. No one gets the better of me."

He was on his feet now and the look he shot Edith chilled her to the bone and she shivered involuntarily.

"I'll see myself out." He swept from the room into the hallway and they heard the door slam shut behind him.

Edith collapsed on the sofa, her body tensed rigid with heaving sobs.


	4. Chapter 4 Phase 2

Rosamund sat down on the sofa and took Edith in her arms. Edith sobbed on her shoulder and Rosamund soothed her.

"I'm sorry Edith, I didn't realise it would be so painful for you."

"I'm alright," Edith sniffed, "It's just that breaking up with Michael brought back all the raw pain I felt when Anthony walked out on our wedding. I love Anthony so much more than I ever realised."

"I know," Rosamund said gently, "But we _will _sort it all out."

"The last thing Michael said frightened me though, Aunt Rosamund. I have a feeling it isn't over yet. I have a feeling he will never let me go."

"He can't press any legal claim on you, Edith. You were not engaged or married to him, and you're not carrying his child. He is married and even if he gets divorced through this German citizenship scam of his he still can't stake a claim on you in England."

"Well, it didn't go quite how I thought, but we gave him a message." Edith dried her tears.

"I think you should go to bed and have a good night's rest," Rosamund said, "Then tomorrow we can work out the next part of the plan."

"Thanks for being there for me, Aunt Rosamund," Edith said.

"Well your immediate family have never been great on that score," Rosamund said, "Robert is my brother and I love him dearly, but he hasn't been the best father to you. It has always been Mary, Mary Mary."

"Even Sybil got more attention than me when she first died." Edith said, "I'm used to it, Aunt Rosamund. That's why I love Anthony, because he treated me like I mattered."

"Your grandmother does love you, Edith."

"Then why did she try to spoil things? She could see that Anthony and I were happy. He told me I had given him back his life, less than a month later my heart was in pieces. I tried really hard to forget him, but he is still my first thought on waking and my last before I go to sleep. I just want to look into his eyes and tell him how much I love him."

"We will find a way, Edith."

"I hope you're right, Aunt Rosamund."

"Goodnight Edith."

"Goodnight."

OO

Edith slept badly that night. She dreamt of Anthony, but Michael's words echoed in her mind.

The next morning Edith dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Rosamund was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Edith helped herself to some toast and kedgeree.

"Before you ask, I didn't sleep too well." Edith said in answer to her aunt's enquiring look.

"Nor did I, to be honest," Rosamund said. "I'm trying to think of a way to deal with the next phase."

"Do you think if I wrote him a short letter, just saying that he is forgiven and I would like to see him, we might get a response?" Edith asked.

"That's very well, but you don't know exactly where he is."

"That's true." Edith sighed, "But he is the sort to hide himself away. When I met him again at Granny's that Christmas he'd only just started going out publicly with his injury. He will probably feel bad for what he did that day, although I know he did it out of love and only wanting the best for me. My poor darling didn't realise he was the best thing for me."

Edith took a sip of coffee.

"He won't know I spend so much time here in London, even if he read my articles. If I write to him, Aunt Rosamund, will you address the envelope? He doesn't know your hand."

"Of course I will, Edith. Do you want me to go out and give you time alone?"

"The house is plenty big enough," Edith said, "Besides it looks like rain."

OO

Edith retreated to her room and took out some paper. She sat for about an hour staring at a blank page. She knew what she wanted to tell him, about everything that had happened since that day, but decided to concentrate on the most important things. She took up her pen and began to write.

About an hour later she had finished. She read it through a couple of times and then tore the sheets from the blotter that had the impression of the letter. She stowed them carefully into her bag.

She took the letter downstairs to Rosamund who carefully addressed the envelope for her. It was put in the post tray.

"All we can do now is wait," she said.

"Can I stay with you for a while, Aunt Rosamund? If he does reply then the last thing I want is for him to write to me at Downton, because Papa knows his hand so would probably confiscate it."

"Of course, we can pretend you've become involved with one of my charity committees or something."

"The way Granny feels about Anthony it would not exactly be lying." Edith said bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5 From the heart

Sir Anthony Strallan sighed deeply. He drank his morning tea, which a footman had brought him. Like everything he had eaten and drank since that day it was tasteless. He glanced at the photograph of Lady Edith on his night table. It was faded and creased now, for he had carried it in his uniform pocket all through the war. She was so beautiful and his heart ached.

No, he had done the right thing that day. He had set her free to find a younger man who could hold her properly. He knew he would be jealous if he ever heard that she had got engaged or married, but he had had his chance. He had loved her since that day he had asked her to that concert in York, which now seemed a lifetime ago. She was still his last thought before sleeping and his first thought on waking.

He had descended into a black gloom since that day, rarely venturing outside the Locksley estate. The library where he and Edith had spent so many happy moments seemed cold now, even with the fire lit. The words in the much loved books they had perused together seemed meaningless now. His injured arm pained him and the nightmares he had suffered since returning from the war plagued him, although he did not wake up screaming these days. Dr Clarkson often visited him, had tried to interest him in pioneering techniques which had seen some success. Techniques which had helped men with similar injuries regain some use and feeling in the injured limb. Anthony had not been interested. Edith had loved him despite his injury. What was the use in trying to fix it now?

He had lost weight so his clothes no longer fitted properly, and he had drunk way too much to try and numb his pain.

He had spotted Lady Painswick, Edith's aunt, across a crowded London street a month or so back while visiting his club. He had been afraid in case she came to insult him, although he felt he would have deserved it. His mind kept going back to the man he had been before the war, the man who had taken Lady Edith to a concert, the man who would have been able to hold her properly. How he had wanted to hold her, kiss her. His self esteem had sunk even lower. She could not want him now.

He was tormented physically and mentally, indeed he had thought several times about killing himself with his old service revolver. But every time the photograph of Edith stopped him.

He had told her that she had given him back his life, but he had taken that life away from her. Why hadn't he asked her what she truly wanted? Why hadn't he dared tell her that he loved her? He had always felt he was not good enough for her.

His valet dressed him and he went downstairs for breakfast. He ate and drank without tasting.

"Oh darling Edith," he whispered into the silence, "I never expect you to forgive me for breaking your heart. I hope you have found someone else, although jealousy would kill me it would be no less than I deserved."

He sat down in the library with his newspaper and a second cup of coffee. Every day was the same as the next, hours stretching inexorably ahead. He had decreed his own fate. He was in a living hell and the only thing that could end that was her brown eyes.

His butler brought the post. Anthony barely glanced at the letters, they looked like dull business correspondence. Except for one. It was postmarked London and the hand looked female. It was not his sister, Charlotte, or Lady Edith. Unsure of what he would find he carefully opened the letter and drew out two sheets of thin lilac coloured paper. The handwriting made his heart leap.

_My Dearest Anthony_

_I hardly know how to begin this letter but I think I should start by telling you that I forgive you everything. I think I understand why you did what you did that day, you wanted to set me free to love someone who could hold me. There are so few young men left and even if there were a thousand you are the only one I could ever want. _

_I love you. I should have told you that day. I should have given you more time and I ask your forgiveness for that. _

_I have had nothing but disappointment in romance. I have tried to love several men, but I can only ever love you. One of them effectively wanted me to betray you, but I can't speak of that now. _

_I should very much like to talk to you, although I am aware of how painful it will be for us both. I want to look into those beautiful blue eyes and tell you that I love and forgive you. I am staying in London at the moment, with my aunt Lady Painswick, so you might write to me there because no letter sent to Downton would ever reach me._

_I will understand if you don't reply or don't want to see me again but I beg to remain_

_Your loving_

_Lady Edith._

Anthony's vision was blinded by tears and his heart leapt. She forgave and loved him, that was more than he had a right to know. The window was open and a bird flew down onto a tree outside. For the first time in over two years he heard it singing.

He rang for his valet.

"Perkins, please pack a valise for me and for yourself. We are going to London, I have some essential business to complete."

"Of course Sir Anthony,"

By early afternoon he and Perkins were on a train to London. Edith's letter had reached into his despair and the warm sun on his face felt like she was hugging him tightly. He took the tatty photograph out of his jacket pocket and pressed it to his lips.

"Oh Edith," He sighed, "This is the second time you have given me back my life. There are things I long to say to you."


	6. Chapter 6 Say it with flowers

It was early evening when Anthony's train pulled into London. He and Perkins alighted with the luggage and took a taxi straight to his club.

"What are you plans now, Sir?"

"To sweep a beautiful sweet lady off her feet, but I need a good meal and rest first, then I need to shop for a gift."

"I know I haven't really got a right to know, Sir, but is it Lady Edith Crawley."

Anthony's smile spoke volumes.

Perkins dined in the servant's quarters in the club while Anthony sat and ate salmon en croute, Roast chicken and raspberry Pavalova. He was pleased to find that he could actually taste his food tonight. He flushed at his fantasy of slipping a morsel of pastry between Edith's lips. He longed to see her again.

That night Sir Anthony Strallan had the most peaceful night's sleep since the day he had walked out of his wedding.

The following morning he had Perkins run a bath for him. He felt good as he lay back in the hot water. God, his dreams about Edith last night had woken him with a delicious arousal that morning. He wondered if she had erotic dreams about him. It was not considered good form to ask ladies such things.

Perkins dried and dressed his master.

"It's good to see you so much more content, Sir," Perkins said.

"I thought all my hope had gone, that she would hate me and never want to see me again. It would be no less than I deserved after all. I'm going to court her and buy her the most beautiful jewellery money can buy and hang the cost. She's everything to me and it's time I acted like the war hero I am."

"She's a very lucky lady, Sir."

"No, I'm the lucky one because second chances like this are rare."

OO

After breakfast Anthony went out. He browsed in jewellery shops and picked out a beautiful jade pendant. Green looked good on her from what he recalled, it complimented her auburn hair and brown eyes. He passed a florist and an idea came to him. he bought her a bouquet of flowers and asked the girl to send them to Lady Painswick's address. She asked if there was to be a message. Anthony insisted on writing it himself.

_My sweet one. Thank you for giving me back my life and hope. I will call on you later to answer your letter in person. Anthony._

"She's a lucky girl, sir." The girl said as she arranged for the delivery.

"I'm the lucky one." Anthony said, "I'm lucky that such a beautiful sweet girl has had more than a passing interest in a broken down old croc like me."

"With those eyes of yours is it any wonder?" The girl smiled. "If you don't mind my saying so, Sir, my sweetheart came back from the war with his right arm missing and suddenly my parents decided he wasn't good enough, although he had been injured in the service of his country. We eloped and married but the Spanish flu took him."

"I'm very sorry." Anthony said, "Her family never thought I was good enough, even before the war when I was whole in body."

He was shocked at himself for being so personal with a shop girl, but she was probably used to that from male customers. He also brought a single red rose wrapped in cellophane.

Edith was shocked when Rosamund called her out into the hall and Edith gasped when she saw the flowers. She was choking back tears when she read the message.

"The wait is nearly over," she breathed, "He's coming to call on me later."

"That gives me an excuse to make calls on a couple of my charity ladies," Rosamund said, "You and Anthony are long overdue some time alone to talk."

"Thanks Aunt Rosamund."

"I know you won't abuse the privilege of being alone in the house, even if you were tempted Sir Anthony is far too much a gentleman."

They ate an early lunch and Rosamund went out. Edith bathed and had Rosamund's maid do her hair. She chose a jade green dress that Anthony had once commented on. She liked the way she looked in it and she draped a green scarf around her shoulders before going down to wait.

Edith's heart flew into her mouth when she heard the doorbell.

"Sir Anthony Strallan is here to see you, Lady Edith."

Edith stood and when he walked into the room she thought she might faint. He was every bit as handsome as she remembered. Handsome, come off it he was absolutely heart-stopping gorgeous. His hair was greyer now and he had lost weight but the look in those blue eyes told her everything she needed to know.

She ran to him and he handed her the rose. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. He drew her to him with his good arm and she melted into him. For a good few moments neither of them spoke.


	7. Chapter 7 Sealed with a kiss

Finally he released her and they sat down on the couch, Edith making sure she sat on Anthony's left so that he could hold her hand with his good one.

She felt that she would lose herself in the blue intensity of his eyes and he wanted to lose himself in her.

"Thank you for the flowers," she whispered.

"You're welcome, my sweet one."

"Oh Anthony, I am so sorry for everything. I pressured you so really it's no wonder you did what you did. The fact is that you thought you were setting me free. That was unselfish and I commend you for that, but you never asked me if I wanted to be free. If you had then I would have told you that to be truly free I need to be with you."

He blinked tears from his blue eyes. "Oh Edith," he whispered, his voice choked.

"Would it have made any difference that day if I had laid my heart on the line and told you that I loved you, still love you and in fact always have?"

"I have a feeling it might," he said, "But we can't have that day back to test that theory and we have lost so much time, which is all my fault. I have been in the darkest gloom."

"I wasn't happy either, but I never hated you. You need to understand that. "

"I never realised just how much I loved you until I got your letter."

"Anthony, you are good enough for me. You treat me like I matter and that is something I have little experience of. My family still treat me like I'm invisible and have to be pacified like a child throwing a tantrum. I deeply regret that I did not speak up for you, for us. My heart broke that day."

"So did mine," he sighed, "Please forgive a foolish old man for not believing he could matter to someone as young and lovely as you."

"I forgive you, my darling, and you're not old. You're just mature and experienced."

"I was so sorry to hear about Lady Sybil, I wanted to write but did not feel your parents would welcome it and probably not give you the letter anyway."

"Poor Tom is in a bad place, he is really struggling to fit into a world where he doesn't belong."

"I know that pain all too well. I was a wreck after Maud died. My estate manager did all the legal stuff because I could not face it, but at least Tom has the child."

"Mary is struggling now. Matthew died in a road accident six months ago, not long after their son was born. I know it's not very charitable, but I feel it's just punishment for what she did the day of the garden party."

"You have to let all that go, Edith my sweet. We were different people before the war." He reached out his good hand to gently brush a lock of hair from her forehead and the touch of his fingertips sent shivers of pleasure through her.

"Anthony, please will you kiss me? Properly I mean. Regrettably it won't be my first kiss, but it will render all previous kisses worthless."

His mouth descended to hers. His tongue gently parted her lips and began to explore her mouth with his. Edith leaned close to him and she kissed him back, tasting him and feeling her whole body tingle as sweat trickled down her back.

"Edith." he murmured as his mouth caressed her throat and moved up to nibble her earlobe, before descending to her mouth once again.

"Anthony," her voice was hoarse.

The kiss was the deepest most sensual experience of her life as she fell trembling against him. She was aware of how aroused she was becoming. Compared to Michael's kisses Anthony's took her to another world. Michael had never aroused this passion in her.

When the kiss ended, which seemed all too quickly, they were both trembling.

OO

Edith rang for tea.

The maid brought it in.

"Lady Painswick telephoned, Lady Edith. She said that she will be out until late, but Sir Anthony must stay for dinner."

"Thank you." Edith said.

Anthony fished in his pocket and took out a small flat box, which he handed to her.

Edith carefully unwrapped the tissue paper and removed the lid from the box. She gasped when she saw the teardrop shaped jade pendant on its slender gold chain.

"Anthony. It's gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as you, but it's lovely."

"I'm afraid I can't put it on for you, my love. I can't manage those clasps one-handed."

"That's alright." She took it from the box and fastened the clasp around her neck.

"It's perfect," she glanced in the mirror. "Thank you so much."

"It looks beautiful on you." he said.

OO

They spent hours talking, as though they had never been parted.

"Your letter mentioned a romantic disappointment." He said. Edith swallowed hard. She had not wanted to tell him about Gregson just yet, but she owed him honesty.

"After, well after what happened, I started writing articles for the Daily Sketch and I got involved with the editor, Michael Gregson. I was very fond of him, but not in love with him. He wanted me to be his mistress to start with, but I put my foot down over that. He is married, but under certain laws he can't get divorced because she is legally insane. He found out that he can legally divorce her if he becomes a German citizen and he will probably do that to be rid of her. That was what I meant by betrayal, if I married him after he became a German citizen because it was the war with Germany that caused your injury, so that would be betraying you and I could not do that. I broke it off with him two days ago.

"He was prepared to become a member of the most hated nation on earth so that he could be with you?" Anthony was incredulous. Edith nodded.

"Men have done far worse for love," Anthony said softly, "and I would not blame him, but he would not have been able to marry you legally in England."

2I know, that was one of the reasons I gave. I had told him soon after we met about being jilted but I never told him your name. I did tell him the night I broke it off, Aunt Rosamund was a witness. He was angry and upset. He said that he would become between me and the person I loved at the moment when I was happiest. Aunt Rosamund says he has no legal claim on me and she's right but still, his words sent shivers through me."

"You didn't," he didn't know how to say what he wanted to without upsetting her.

"No, i didn't give myself to him, Anthony. We kissed, but it was nothing like your kisses, which took me to another place. He never inspired passion in me and would always have been second best."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, Edith. I was the one who broke your heart. If I had been able to see into the future I would have stayed and saved you from that. I'm so sorry, my love."

"It's alright." Edith said, "He is free to do as he wishes and he'll forget me in time."

"If only it were that simple," said a voice. They looked up. Rosamund had returned.


	8. Chapter 8 Rosamund pledges solidarity

"Hello Aunt Rosamund." Edith said. She was holding Anthony's hand.

"Good evening, Lady Painswick," Anthony said, "You're looking well."

"So are you, Sir Anthony, and it's Rosamund please."

"You're too kind," Anthony smiled.

"I take it Edith's told you about Mr Gregson?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear it, Lady er Rosamund. If I'd done the right thing that day..."

"There's no use fretting over spilt milk," Rosamund said, "I just want to say that I'm sorry I did not give you and Edith more support before. It's just that my mother thinks her word is law. I judged you harshly at the time, but you were acting in what you thought were Edith's best interests, regardless of what you wanted. I wish I could apologise for my mother and brother."

"No apologies please, Rosamund," Anthony said, "I acted like a coward but time taught me I did the wrong thing because I never thought to ask Edith what she wanted. It was difficult for me to understand that such a lovely woman as your niece could ever have more than a passing interest in an old croc like me. I was wrong, and I have been forced to relive my actions every day for the last two years. I cried at night because of what I had let slip through my fingers. All I had was hope, but when I got Edith's letter the world suddenly seemed a brighter place. I love Edith, and this time I will do the right thing by her, irrespective of your mother and Lord Grantham."

Edith kissed him.

"Let's go and have dinner," Rosamund said, "I'm famished."

Dinner was a happy convivial meal and Rosamund was surer than ever that Anthony deserved his second chance.

"What are your plans now?" she asked.

"Well, I know that my future lies with Anthony," Edith stroked his hand, which made him smile, "But this time we don't intend to rush anything. I want Mama, Papa and Mary to get used to the idea of Anthony. "

"They probably won't," Rosamund said, "But I'll give you both all the support you need this time."

"Thank you," Anthony said.

Before they knew it, it was almost midnight. Anthony asked Rosamund if he might use her telephone to ring for a cab. She allowed him.

"You look like you're walking on air," Rosamund said, while Anthony was out of the room.

"I am, Aunt Rosamund. I can't think what I ever saw in Michael, just trying to fill an Anthony shaped whole in my heart I suppose. What did you mean by what you said when you came in?"

"Michael was in love with you, Edith. In my experience you don't just forget a love like that. I mean you never forgot Anthony. "

"You don't think Michael will try and cause problems do you?"

"I honestly don't know, Edith." Rosamund said.

Anthony came back in.

"It won't be long," he said, "So I can leave you ladies to your beauty sleep, not that either of you need it."

"Coming from you that can be termed a compliment," Rosamund smiled, "Coming from Mr Gregson, well it would have earned him a much deserved slap for impropriety,"

"That I _would_ like to have seen," Edith said.

Anthony held Edith close to him, and their lips touched. He kissed her chastely and she held him tightly.

"Would you like to go out for a picnic in Hyde Park tomorrow, weather permitting?" he asked her.

"I would prefer tea at the Ritz," Edith said, "I've never done that, I always wanted the first time to be with the man I loved."

"That first time will be," Anthony whispered, and Edith flushed as she knew what kind of first time he meant. "I have business to do in the morning, related to matters at home, but I can pick you up at about 2pm."

"That would be lovely."

The taxi in the road honked its horn and they said goodnight. When Edith closed the front door, her face was awash with tears of joy.

OO

"Would you like cocoa?" Rosamund asked her niece.

"Yes please, but the way I feel right now ordinary cocoa will taste like some of papa's best claret."

"It's wonderful you feel so happy," Rosamund said, "Sir Anthony Strallan is worth a hundred Michael Gregsons."

"Definitely," Edith said, "Oh Aunt Rosamund, I know Anthony won't hurt me again. He is all I wanted, but I had to lose him to realise it. We've just wasted so much time."

"The making up for it will be sweeter for it." Rosamund said, "I suggest you and Anthony spend a few days getting to know each other again, before we go back to Yorkshire."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Edith said, "And one of which I heartily approve."


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble at the Ritz

Edith slept peacefully that night. When she woke up she found she was deliciously aroused. She flushed as she remembered some of the deeply erotic dreams she had had about Anthony. It was ironic because if he had still been married and asked her to be his mistress she would have had no second thoughts about agreeing.

She thought that she would die without his intimate caress. She had no doubt he would take them to places she never knew existed. She knew she would have to rein in her unbridled passions though, she would frighten him with their intensity. The idea of doing things like that with Michael left her cold, leaving her more relieved than ever that she had not given in. But she had been fully aware of Anthony's arousal, when he had kissed her yesterday. It both terrified and excited her.

Edith bathed and dressed. She smiled as she put the jade pendant around her neck and fastened the clasp.

"So what are your plans for today?" Rosamund asked at breakfast.

"Anthony has some business matters to attend to this morning," Edith said, "But he's taking me to the Ritz for tea later on."

"Very nice," Rosamund said, "It's years since I had tea there."

OO

Anthony completed his business and returned to his club for lunch. He was so excited at the prospect of seeing Edith again. He had thought about getting a special license and arranging a wedding, but he was wary. He had to ask if that was okay with her. He had neglected to ask what she wanted last time and he had not proposed properly, they had just tumbled into an agreement. She deserved better than that, she deserved all he could give and from the moment their lips had touched the previous day he had been sure of his place in her heart. This Gregson chap bothered him, but he could deal with that because Edith loved him, Sir Anthony Strallan. He had had some incredibly erotic dreams about her last night, but in his dreams he was able to hold her properly. He still worried about her reaction to his bullet wound and the scarring on his shoulder when she finally saw it, although she seemed to love him more now he was wounded. If they had married before the war, when she was still so very young, then they might not have appreciated each other. The war had changed everyone, and Edith had grown up.

Anthony picked Edith up at Rosamund's house.

They took a cab to the Ritz. Edith allowed Anthony to take her arm and usher her into the hotel.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Lady Edith," he murmured. The sensation of his warm breath in her ear made her tremble.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Edith said.

They were seated and Anthony ordered tea and sandwiches for them both.

The tea was very good. They chatted non- stop and it really did feel like they had never been parted. Edith was as relaxed as she could be, apart from the memory of Gregson's threat.

"You have a crumb on your top lip." Edith whispered. She gently brushed him with her fingertips as he looked deep into her eyes in a way that left her in no doubt that he meant to make her his.

"Well isn't this cosy?" said a male voice. Edith looked up and her heart sank as she saw Michael standing by their table.

"It's over Michael," Edith snapped. The way he looked at Anthony filled her with dread and she clasped his good hand tightly.

"You heard the lady." Anthony's voice was low but infused with menace, "Please leave her alone, not that you know anything about respecting women."

"So says the man who jilted this very lady, left her heart in bits at the altar." Michael's lip curled in a derisory sneer.

"At least being a widower makes me free to marry her legally," Anthony retorted, "I would not have had to resort to joining the most hated race on earth, not that a divorce engineered in Germany means you can legally make a marriage in Britain that is not bigamous. I pity you."

"No wonder I wasn't good enough for you, Edith. I see you prefer men you can nurse."

Anthony got to his feet. Gregson seemed a little taken aback on realising that Anthony was a good few inches taller than he was.

"Please, not here." Edith said, urgency infusing her tone. If she was arrested for being involved in an affray her family would be mortified and it would make the idea of her and Anthony harder to accept.

"I told you I would come between you and what mattered when you were at your happiest," Michael said.

"Take your empty threats and stick them where there's no light." Anthony said.

"What self respecting woman wants a man who can't even hold her properly?" Gregson jeered.

"A woman who knows what she wants, a man who will respect her and not treat her like a possession. You wanted me to be your mistress, to ruin me. Anthony would never ask that of me."

"I don't like being used." Gregson snapped.

"You can't take it but you use people for your own ends." Anthony said.

One of the waiters came over.

"Is this gentleman bothering you?"

"This person is bothering us, but he's no gentleman." Anthony said.

To Gregson he hissed.

"Come near Edith or I again and I will lay you out cold, although you're not really worth the effort Make no mistake, my right arm and hand may be useless, but I have more strength in my left as a result. I would not wish you to fall foul of me."

"I'm quaking in my boots." Gregson sneered.

"Please leave sir, else I will call the police and have you charged with harassment and disturbing the peace." The waiter said.

"I'm going," Michael slunk away.

"I'm so proud of you," Edith whispered.

"I'm very sorry about that, Sir, Madam," the waiter said.

"It's no problem," Anthony said, "But I would make sure you don't let society's dregs into your establishment in future. People like him do rather lower the tone."

"You're quite right, Sir," the waiter said.

Left alone once again, Edith was close to tears. Anthony offered her his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry my darling."

"There is no need for you to apologise, Anthony darling. You were quite the hero. It's just that he spoilt an otherwise beautiful afternoon and I will never forgive him for that."

"He isn't worth the energy of tears." Anthony said, "Oh if only I had acted like a man that day and married you then you would not have had to become entangled with him."

"I'd like to go home." Edith said.

"I quite understand, my darling."

The waiter came over.

"The manager says this is on the house, Sir Anthony. He apologies for the disturbance."

"Nonsense man, it's hardly your fault. Sometimes people just bring in muck on their shoes without realising it."

In spite of her distress Edith could not help chuckling at this comment and pretty soon they were out in the evening air, barely able to contain their laughter.


	10. Chapter 10 A heartfelt moment

Once they were done laughing at Anthony's muck on shoes put down Edith felt considerably better.

"Do you still want to go home?" He asked.

"No, I just want to be alone with you."

"You're a wicked woman, you do realise how hard it will be for me to contain myself?"

"It will be difficult for me too," she said, "But when we _do _marry I will want to be your wife in every sense of the word. I love you, Anthony, and I need to be near you. You really are everything I could ever want in a friend and a husband."

"Oh Edith," he whispered.

They were sitting on a bench and he held her close to his warm body with his strong left arm. She rested her head on his chest and was acutely aware of his soft breathing and the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I'm worried how you will react...when you see the scars," he murmured, "It's not a pretty sight."

She held tight to his hand.

"Anthony, I saw terrible injuries while Downton was a military hospital. I'm not easily shocked and they make you all the more special. They are part of the man I love."

He nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"What are we going to do now?" Edith whispered, "Aunt Rosamund suggested we spend a few days here in London, getting to know each other, before we spring us on my family. They think I'm helping Aunt Rosamund with her charity work and, besides, they will assume I'm still seeing Michael, not that they care anyway."

"We need to get reacquainted, I agree," Anthony said, "But I'm worried about another incident like tonight. We can't stay holed up at your aunt's and you can't come to my club, because you're a woman. He knows where Downton is, after all."

"But he doesn't know where your home is," Edith's eyes were bright, almost feverish. "We could get married on the quiet, and have a public celebration when the time is right. Alright, so he can look you up in Burke's and find out where Locksley is, but he won't be able to do anything if we're married because, with you being a widower, it will be legal, unlike his planned version of events."

"I've wasted so much time, my darling Edith," Anthony whispered, "I would love to marry you as soon as possible. I feel I am ready now. My valet can be a witness and I'm sure your aunt will be the other."

He gently extricated himself from her embrace and dropped to one knee, holding her hand in his.

"Lady Edith Crawley, I know I've hurt you and let you down. I've made mistakes, but I'm ready now to fight for my right to love you. Will you do me the honour of becoming Lady Strallan?"

"Yes," she breathed, tears pouring down her cheeks, "A thousand times yes my love, it will be the greatest honour I can do for the man I love."

He resumed his seat beside her, whereupon she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"We'd better get you home soon," he whispered, "I know it's not exactly late, but you have had a shock."

They walked back to Rosamund's arm in arm.

"Did you have a good evening?" Rosamund asked.

"Mostly good," Edith said as she took off her coat.

"Mostly."

"Michael showed up at the Ritz," Edith said, "But Anthony was my hero, he really stood up to him and used a few rather good put downs. I think Michael was threatened by his height."

"I was tempted to lay the man out cold," Anthony confessed, "But quite frankly he isn't worth the energy, or the trouble I would have landed myself in with the police. Being charged with assault would hardly help my case with Lord Grantham and the Dowager now would it?"

"Probably not," Rosamund said.

"Anthony told the waiter that people like Gregson would lower the tone of his establishment." Edith said. "They gave us our tea and sandwiches on the house, although what happened was hardly their fault. Anthony just said some people bring muck in on their shoes without realising it."

"Well, that is certainly an appropriate description of Michael Gregson," Rosamund smiled.

"We couldn't stop laughing for ages," Anthony said, "It was so good to hear Edith laugh. Then we went for a walk and sat in a park."

"Anthony has asked me to marry him." Edith said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"You two belong together." Rosamund said.

Anthony kissed Edith gently. She held him.

"We were thinking we would like to get married as soon as possible, we can have a public ceremony at a more convenient time. That way it will be done, so Papa and Granny will have to like it or lump it. Would you be a witness Aunt Rosamund? Anthony's valet will be the other."

"I would be delighted," Rosamund said, "How soon can you arrange it?"

"I'll make enquiries tomorrow." Anthony said, "We won't announce it in the press, as Gregson might see it. Then we'll go back to Yorkshire and announce it, then perhaps a short honeymoon, although not in Germany."

"I've always fancied Monte Carlo." Edith said, "then a ride on the Orient Express to Venice."

"I shall make madam's every wish come true." Anthony smiled, "although you have already made every last one of my dreams come true."


	11. Chapter 11 Crisis of confidence

Edith was practically walking on air when she said goodnight to Anthony that evening. She slept well that night. Anthony too had a peaceful sleep, the prospect of being with Edith seemed to have banished his nightmares. He had suffered with them terribly on returning from the war. Dreams of torture and bloodshed woke him up screaming in the night at times. They had abated for a while during his brief courtship of Edith, but returned with a vengeance after he jilted her. He had thought it was nothing less than he deserved. Dr Clarkson had given him Veronal, which had helped to a degree. He liked to imagine her standing in the darkness holding aloft a flaming sword, which drove the many headed monster that represented his nightmares back to the edge of a bottomless ravine. The monster had not fallen over the edge yet, but Anthony hoped that would happen soon.

Anthony walked in just as Edith and Rosamund were finishing breakfast. Rosamund offered Anthony coffee, which he accepted.

"I will go and make enquiries about getting married," Anthony said, kissing Edith's hand with a flourish.

"I'll take you shopping, Edith," Rosamund said, "We need to find you something to wear. We can meet you later and you can spend the afternoon together."

"That's fine with me," Anthony said. Edith smiled, the bright light in his blue eyes showed how happy he was.

Anthony left after they arranged to meet him at Selfridges for lunch at around 1 pm.

Edith and Rosamund found the most beautiful ivory satin dress.

"Don't you want white?" Rosamund asked, surprised.

"I was involved with a man who tried to ruin me, Aunt Rosamund. I don't feel white is appropriate, even though I never, thank God, had relations with Michael."

"Well, you do look beautiful in it." Rosamund said with admiration.

They bought matching shoes and then it was time to meet Anthony.

Anthony stood when Rosamund and Edith walked into the restaurant at Selfridges. He pulled the chairs out one-handed so that they could be seated.

"Looks like you've been busy," he smiled, "And whatever you've bought I know that you will look beautiful in it. Perkins, my valet, would be delighted to act as a witness and he will even hold your hand up for you so I can put the ring on. It's not possible for me to do both, much as I wish I could."

"How did you get on?" Rosamund asked.

"Very well, I went to the town hall with my previous marriage certificate and the late Lady Strallan's death certificate. They can fit us in on Thursday at 2 pm and I've reserved us a bridal suite. I thought we would have a long weekend to adjust to our new status and then go to pay our dues at Downton."

"I'm really not looking forward to that part," Edith sighed.

"Nor am I, but it must be done my darling."

"I know," Edith sighed deeply, "but I'm worried Michael will somehow find out and ruin the whole thing, the wedding that is."

"I _will _hit him this time if he does." Anthony said.

Edith kissed him.

"You are my hero." she murmured.

"So where do you plan to go on your short honeymoon?" Rosamund asked.

"That's for me to know." Anthony smiled.

"You've got a real man of mystery there, Edith."

"I know," she smiled and he could see the bright light in her eyes, "And there's nothing more I could want."

"I still think you're getting a bum deal," Anthony sighed.

Edith pressed close to him, holding him tightly. She gently brushed his lips with hers. Before her mouth moved to caress his throat and up to nibble his earlobe. He sighed deeply.

"I still don't feel I'm good enough for you,"

"Well, you are, and that's all there is to it." Her finger pressed to his lips. With that assertion he had to be content.

OO

The next two days seemed to pass slowly, but Edith and Anthony were blissfully happy. They went for long walks, ate in restaurants and went to the theatre. Their goodnight kisses were infused with a hungry passion.

"I can't wait to be Lady Strallan," Edith whispered.

"I look forward to it too," he whispered, "I promise I will be the best husband I could possibly be."

"I know you will," she said.

"Until tomorrow then, my sweet one," he whispered as he walked off into the night.

OO

That night when Perkins undressed him, Anthony sighed deeply. Perkins was aware of his master studying himself in the mirror. Anthony winced when he saw the rough jagged bullet wound and the bruising.

"How can she want this Perkins?" he sighed. "She's the most wonderful woman in the world and I love her so much it hurts, but I can't even hold her properly. If it shocks her she'll be polite but I'll always wonder."

"Lady Edith loves you, Sir," Perkins said gently, "What will be will be, but I think you worry unnecessarily. After all, didn't she work in a military hospital? She must have seen far worse."

"Yes, but those were men she didn't expect to be intimate with, she had an emotional distance."

"I think she chose you a long time ago, sir."

"I know," Anthony sighed, "I probably am worried about nothing, but that's my nature. I have always lacked the confidence. Am I really good enough?"

"Yes Sir, you are a decent noble gentleman who has served his king and country, suffering for the fact. You have a VC, maybe it's time you dusted it off and wore it? You earned it after all."

"You're absolutely right, Perkins," Anthony said, "Believe it or not I haven't told Lady Edith about that."

"Then wear it tomorrow, Sir."

"Thank you," Anthony said softly, "I will."


	12. Chapter 12 Matrimonial bliss

The following morning Edith took a long bath and Rosamund's maid styled her hair. She hadn't felt like eating much for breakfast.

"Are you ready?" Rosamund asked.

"I'm trying to forget that I've been here before," Edith said, "With the same bridegroom in waiting."

"I'm sure everything will be fine this time," Rosamund said.

"I know it will," Edith said, but still she could not ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Surely this time she would become Lady Strallan? Anthony seemed a lot more confident these days, but she sensed that his old insecurities still lurked. Edith just hoped they would not resurface at the wrong time. But this time they would not have Lady Grantham with her snide asides, Mary with her mock approval and her father fussing about the age difference. That should help him. Edith also could not shake the idea of Gregson turning up to spoil things. That was why they had kept things low key, with no press announcements.

Edith put on her dress. It reached her ankles and was silky. She liked the way she looked as she put on the matching shoes. The dress was plain and had no fastenings. This had been a deliberate move to enable her to undress easier that night. She was well aware she would need to learn to help Anthony and her inexperience frightened her, but she trusted him and knew he would be patient. She had no fear about seeing his scarring. She intended to love every part of him. As to the intimacies, well she knew the theory at least. Anthony had hired a car and driver for both the wedding and the subsequent honeymoon. They would return to Yorkshire by train and Anthony's chauffeur would fetch them. Anthony had discussed these plans with her, without revealing any clues.

The car pulled up shortly before 1 pm and Edith went outside. Rosamund followed her. the drive was short and Edith was nervous.

"By rights your father should be here," Rosamund said, "But at least things should go without a hitch, since no one is here to interfere."

OO

That morning Anthony had bathed, after a light breakfast that he had felt too queasy to eat much of.

He stood while Perkins went over his morning suit with a stiff clothes brush.

"She's a very lucky lady, Sir," he enthused.

"I'm the lucky one," Anthony replied, trying to ignore the butterflies in the pit of his stomach, "I let her down, yet she forgave me and gave me a second chance."

Perkins pinned the VC medal onto Anthony's chest.

"You look fine, Sir. Trust me, she needs you. Forgive me if I speak out of turn, but deep down a good man is what all women need deep down."

"Let's go down and wait, Sir," Perkins said, "the car will be here soon."

"Have you got the ring?"

Perkins patted his jacket pocket.

They were driven to the town hall in the open Rolls and Anthony went inside. They sat down to wait.

"How I miss being able to drive," Anthony sighed, "but at least Edith can, so we can go out for drives in the country."

OO

Edith and Rosamund waited. Edith was so nervous that she was trembling.

"You know, I might just send Michael a copy of the marriage certificate." she said, "It will say nothing about her plans, other than what he can't change."

"Lady Edith Crawley," the clerk called.

She and Rosamund walked into the room and Edith thought her heart would stand still. He stood there, looking right at her and the dappled sunlight through the glass windows made his blonde hair look almost white. The room was panelled in dark oak and there were strategically placed floral arrangements. He looked so gorgeous and she felt her throat tighten as her eyes took him in, him and the VC pinned to his chest.

He stood beside her and Edith felt her heart racing. Soon this tall, gorgeous and heroic baronet would be all hers, her husband.

"I love you," Anthony whispered.

"I love you too," Edith whispered back.

The registrar stood up.

"By the power invested in me by the city of London I am here to join Lady Edith and Sir Anthony in matrimony."

"I call upon these persons here present to state that I, Sir Anthony Philip Strallan, know not of any lawful impediment why I may not be joined in matrimony to Lady Edith Josephine Crawley." Anthony repeated after the registrar.

"I, Lady Edith Josephine Crawley, know not of any lawful impediment why I may not be joined in matrimony to Sir Anthony Philip Strallan."

The ceremony proceeded without incident. Perkins held Edith's hand aloft to enable Anthony to slip the gold band onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife."

Anthony pulled Edith to him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

They signed the register and finally they were together.

They posed for photographs outside the building.

Edith was elated as Anthony led her outside, his strong left arm around her waist.

They dined at a small restaurant with Rosamund and Perkins.

OO

They were alone now in their bridal suite. It was early evening.

Anthony held her close and Edith melted into him, enjoying being close to his warm body.

"I'm very nervous," Edith whispered.

"So am I," He whispered, "But we have the rest of our lives together. We don't have to rush. I want it to be perfect, my sweet Lady Strallan."

Tears pricked her eyes.

"I've waited so long for you to call me that, my gorgeous baronet war hero husband." She caressed his medal, "Why did you never tell my father and Granny that you had this? I think it would have made all the difference. This more than proves you are worthy of me and if I ever hear you say anything to the contrary I might have to punish you." she winked at him and Anthony smiled.

He claimed her mouth with his, his tongue and lips exploring her.

At last they were alone together as man and wife. Edith was prepared to be taught everything she needed to know to make her husband happy and he was prepared to draw on his memory to make her the happiest woman in the world. All he wanted was to make love to her and at last absolutely nothing stood in his way.


	13. Chapter 13 To love and to cherish

**This chapter is M rated. I would suggest that anyone below the age of 18 or who is remotely prudish or against May to December relationships refrains from reading this chapter so I'm not inundated with zero writing talent reviews. If this chapter offends, well YOU WERE WARNED. **

They were both slightly tipsy after Anthony had ordered a bottle of the best champagne from the hotel bar.

Edith was trembling as she pressed close to her husband. Her husband, oh it was so wonderful to finally belong to each other. She loved him so much and just wanted to learn how to show him.

They were immersed in a deep sensual kiss. Edith was fully aware of how much she wanted him and, more telling was that she was aware of how much he wanted her. They had sat for a while drinking champagne and he had quoted deliciously erotic lines from John Donne.

"Anthony," she murmured, her head resting on his chest, "I need you to teach me how to undress you, and how to love you, but when you're ready."

"You're trembling," he whispered, "Are you alright? We don't have to...not if you don't want. But you have no need to be afraid, I could never hurt you."

"I know." she whispered. He had removed his cravat earlier in the evening.

Edith began to unbutton his shirt. It took her some time, owing to her inexperience, but he was very patient with her. She had carefully removed his arm from its sling and laid it to one side. Now she carefully took his shirt off, exposing his bare chest. She could see immediately how his left side was stooped and the muscles wasted.

She stood taking him in. He was truly magnificent.

"Are you alright, Edith darling?"

"Yes, it's just that I have never seen a man without his shirt on before."

"I should hope not!" he smiled, but they both knew it could have been very different and Edith felt a chill that, driven to it, Michael may well have tried to take what he wanted from her without asking.

Her mouth caressed his chest while her hands roamed across his broad shoulders and down his naked back. The tip of her tongue swirled around his nipples, sending shivers through him.

"Oh Edith," he moaned softly.

"You really are the most gorgeous man I've ever met," she murmured.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I can't see much of you yet."

"Be patient," she whispered. Her brown eyes met his blue, unflinching.

"Please let me see," she whispered, "I want to love every part of you."

"I've dreaded this moment," he whispered as he slowly turned his back to her.

She slipped her arms around his waist and pressed close to his back where she saw the dark scars, the jagged bullet hole and the rough stitching. Her mouth began to caress him, gently licking and kissing. Anthony fought the tears burning his eyes.

"I'm kissing and caressing your scars," she whispered, "I'm not shocked at all, by the way. To me these just make you more the war hero that you truly are."

His body was shaking with sobs and she moved back in front and held his face in her hands, gently stroking his cheeks with her fingertips.

"Oh Anthony my darling, please don't cry."

"I can't help it, my darling Lady Strallan," he said, "You are the first and only person to treat them in any way other than clinically. You make me feel almost complete."

He was sitting on the bed so she sat on his lap and let him hold her close.

His mouth caressed her throat and moved down; his fingers gently slid the silk off her revealing a bare shoulder which he covered with kisses. They got up and his left hand slowly slid the silk from her, revealing her small pert breasts and her flat stomach. His eyes opened wide.

"My god, you're beautiful," he gasped, his voice hoarse.

"It sounds so sincere coming from you." she murmured, "but then I know you have always loved me."

"Never more than at this moment," he breathed. She could see that he was trembling.

She sat beside him and they sipped from the same champagne glass.

She had removed her dress and underwear by now.

"Lie back," he murmured. She did so and he dribbled a ting drop of champagne down her cleavage. His mouth descended to her chest whereupon he began to lick and suck her breasts. He kissed and caressed her nipples with his mouth and she was aware of how she needed him.

Anthony," she moaned softly as she began to feel her whole body tingling.

His mouth descended to her sex and he began to lick and suck her engorged clit, gently caressing it as she began to tremble violently beneath him, her throat making low cries. He continued to pleasure her.

"Anthony," she murmured.

He let her up for a moment so that she could remove his trousers. Her eyes opened wide when she saw how big and stiff he was. For a moment she was afraid and he saw that flicker of fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, darling Edith," he said softly, "I'll make sure you're ready. There may be a bit of pain but I understand that's natural the first time a woman makes love."

"I know," Edith murmured. By now she was so aroused that she thought she might die if she did not feel him.

He gently moved onto her, supporting himself with his good arm.

He slipped inside her very slowly and gently, but Edith's sex was wet so she barely felt the pain. She put her arms around his neck and drew his head down onto her chest. She felt him thrust gently inside her with slow steady strokes. She pushed up against him and wrapped her legs around him. She dug her nails into his back and raked as her pleasure heightened and she pushed her entire body weight up against him.

He moaned softly, and she moaned as well. Their breathing became ragged even as their bodies were slicked with the sweat of their carnal exertions. Edith felt pressure build.

"Oh Anthony, oh my god, I love you so much oh God." she was well aware of her love trickling out of her even as he released himself with a cry of "Oh god, my darling wife, my beautiful Lady Edith oh my god."

Edith sighed deeply. He moved off her and pulled her into the crook of his good arm, her head rested on his chest.

For the longest time they did not speak, just laid in each other's arms until their breathing and heart-rates returned to normal.

She was crying and he soothed her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was infused with concern.

"No, but it was so beautiful to feel close to you. I really feel married."

"So do I, and it's a pleasure I never thought I would know again. You brought me back to life, Edith, and I thought that was something no one could do."

"You have given me more love and freedom in the last few days than I have known my whole life." She breathed.

He pulled the blankets over them and they snuggled down into each other arms. She had both her arms around him.

"Goodnight, my sweet Lady Strallan,"

"Goodnight, Sir Anthony, my beloved baronet war hero."

They fell asleep with the sweet knowledge that they were married and no one would ever come between them.


	14. Chapter 14 Lazy morning

The sunlight penetrated the curtains and bathed the room in a soft golden light.

Anthony Strallan lay awake, looking at Edith who lay sleeping in the crook of his good arm. He had always known she was beautiful and loving but last night had proved it. His eyes pricked with tears as he remembered how she had treated his scars. His sleep had been peaceful and he felt fully refreshed.

She began to stir and he watched as her doe brown eyes opened and her mouth curled into a beautiful smile as she saw him.

"Good morning, my gorgeous baronet husband," she said, nestling close to him. His fingertips trailed down her naked back.

"Good morning my sweet Lady Strallan," he smiled and she felt a shiver as his blue eyes met hers.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Like a baby," Anthony replied. He kissed her. "I never realised I could be this happy, Edith. After that day I thought I had forfeited my right to ever be happy again. But now I'm here with the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife and I see so many possibilities I never dared imagine before."

"I'm glad, Anthony my love," she kissed him and whispered in his ear. "I think I need more practise at this lovemaking thing. I rather enjoyed it," she looked at him. "It makes me cold inside when I think I could have given myself to Michael, because it would never have been like it was between us because I don't love him and I now realise I never did. I was just using him because he made me feel good and I never expected to see you again."

"I was thinking," Anthony said, "What if we send him copies of our marriage certificate and of the wedding photo? That should serve to let him know that you are not only beyond his reach, but blissfully happy and, if he truly loved you, he would want that for you."

"I'll think about that," Edith said, "But after the other day I am very wary of what he still might do."

"I can understand that, my love," Anthony nuzzled her neck and bare shoulder, "but you have me now and I will fight for you."

Edith hugged him tightly.

"It sends shivers through me when you do fighting talk," she whispered, "You are brave, heroic and everything I could ever need. I do love you so very much."

"I love you too," he murmured.

They made love with the tenderness of the previous night. Edith enjoyed the passion and when they had finished she lay trembling in the crook of Anthony's arm.

"Yep, I think I definitely need more practise," she laughed.

"So do I," he said, "but we have years to perfect the art of making love."

"I can't wait," she kissed him tenderly.

"Perkins should have brought my bags here last night," Anthony said, "The hotel has staff quarters. He said that I would, quite correctly as it happens, want to have a lie-in with my wife. I've arranged for us to have breakfast brought up; then mid morning we will go off on our honeymoon."

"Where are we going?" she wheedled.

Anthony kissed her passionately.

"You will find out soon enough my love."

"Well, I don't care where we go as Long as I'm with you."

"I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time when we could have been like this," he sighed, "I think I was scared of not living up to your expectations."

"Oh you have certainly done that," she rested her head on his chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Lady Edith Strallan."

They made love once more, both totally giving everything to the act and ascending to a plane beyond the physical union of their bodies. When they came to a noisy climax about an hour later and collapsed against each other they both had tears in their eyes. He was trembling violently.

They had a delicious continental style breakfast of coffee and bread roll. Anthony slipped a flaky buttery morsel between his wife's lips. She did the same for him and they both found it to be an erotic experience.

"You ought to get dressed," he whispered, "Perkins will be here soon, and I would rather he did not find you in a state of dishabille. This is the first of many beautiful mornings like this, my darling."

Edith reluctantly extricated herself from him and went into the en suite bathroom. About twenty minutes later she emerged, dressed in her jade green with the pendant around his neck. Perkins had just come in.

About an hour later they descended to the hotel lobby. Perkins was taking a train to their destination, so he went off in a cab.

Rosamund had come to see them off. Edith embraced her aunt.

"Thank you so much for everything, Aunt Rosamund," she said.

"You're welcome, Edith dear." She embraced Anthony too.

"Look after her, Sir Anthony."

"I shall, because she is extremely precious to me."

Rosamund waved as the hired car pulled away.

OO

Michael Gregson sat in his office at the _Daily Sketch._ He was seething. His spies had reported to him that Edith & Sir Anthony had married. She was now beyond his reach, but that did not mean he could not disrupt things. He suspected that Lord Grantham knew nothing of what had transpired, so sent a junior reporter to the Records Office to obtain a copy of the wedding certificate.

When the reporter returned with the certificate Michael thanked him.

He folded the certificate into an envelope and wrote a short anonymous note. Lord Grantham had never seen his handwriting.

_Lord Grantham._

_I don't know if you are aware that Lady Edith has been associating with undesirable company in London. I have further information if you wish to contact me, but I think you will find the enclosed of interest._

_Yours sincerely_

_A Well Wisher._

He wrote his home and private office numbers on the bottom and slipped the note into the envelope. He addressed it and went out to post it himself. He was unwilling to trust this task to any of his juniors, especially because some of them knew about his association with Edith, although none of them knew about his German citizenship plans.

He returned to the _Daily Sketch_ offices and made himself a cup of coffee, bitter to reflect his mood.

He doubted Edith and Anthony would return to Downton anytime soon. Most probably they would be headed for a lengthy honeymoon on the continent, but when the news reached Lord Grantham it would provoke a reaction, and that was precisely what Gregson was after. But for now he would play a waiting game.


	15. Chapter 15 Portents

That evening the car pulled up outside a charming stone building. A sign that creaked in the breeze read "The Crown & Thistle Inn."

Edith had had a wonderful day, nestled beside her husband in the car as they were driven through the beautiful English countryside. They were now just over the Cornish border. Edith had been enchanted by the rugged coastline, blue skies and verdant greenery that stretched as far as the eye could see, and beyond.

"This is our stop for tonight," Anthony said, "Perkins should be here with any luck, not that I need help undressing when I have a beautiful loving wife to help me."

"I'm hungry," Edith said, although the tone of her voice told him she was hungry for more than food.

They went inside and were greeted by a matronly lady with wiry grey hair and a plump smiling face.

"Welcome, it is the first time we have had a baronet under our roof in recent years. I hope that you will find everything to your liking, please let us know if anything is lacking and I'll see to it."

"Thank you Mrs Trevelyan," Anthony said.

Perkins was in the lounge bar nursing a beer and he greeted them.

They ate a tasty meal and then retired as the long drive had made them tired. Perkins retired to his own room.

They undressed, Edith was able to undress Anthony much quicker now and before they knew it they were making love with a wild reckless passion.

They lay together, allowing their ragged breathing to return to normal. Their bodies were slicked with sweat after their bout of passion.

"This is a beautiful part of the country," Edith breathed, "I think the fresh air will be a nice change after London smog."

"That's what I thought."

She lay behind him, pressed against his back as her mouth caressed his scars.

"I wish I could feel that," he sighed, as her slender hands massaged his shoulders and upper arms, "But it's enough to know that you love me in spite of it."

They both rolled over so that he could take her into the crook of his good arm and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your very touch sets me aquiver," she whispered, "I never dreamt I would ever know anything like it."

"Nor did I," he murmured as he took her hand in his. "Over the last few months Dr Clarkson has been trying to get me interested in pioneering surgery, which has helped a lot of men with injuries like mine, but I did not want to know. I felt that life was nothing without you."

"Does he think they would work?"

He shook his head.

"I wasn't really listening to be honest, his words were drowned out by echoes of the past, but I am ready to hear him now. It would be rather splendid if I could regain even a bit of movement, especially now I have you."

"What would you like to do with me if you could use your arm?"

"Tear your clothes from your body, throw you across the bed and repeatedly ravish you." He murmured.

"Now that is something I would like to get used to," she said with a cheeky smile as she rubbed her leg along his length.

She hadn't said much on the journey. She had been thinking if there was any way where the threat of Gregson could be dealt with. Her thoughts took her back into the past. Sir Richard Carlisle, Mary's ex fiancé, had threatened the whole family with trouble, but no backlash had ever actually occurred. Edith had neither liked nor trusted Sir Richard, but surely one newspaper man might be better placed to ruin another, both financially and in terms of reputation.

"Anthony," she looked into his eyes, "Did I ever tell you that Mary was once engaged to Sir Richard Carlisle?"

"I believe it has been mentioned."

"Only, well I was thinking maybe as a newspaper man he has the means at his disposal to make life difficult for another of his ilk."

"I can see where this is going," Anthony said.

"I'm worried that Michael might get his hooks into another young woman, one he will ruin for reasons of his own. I had a lucky escape."

"Did you get on with Carlisle?"

"I loathed him," Edith said, "and he took little notice of me. He knew something about Mary, which I can't tell you, and he good as blackmailed her emotionally, but if he could find out something to hold over Michael..."

"It's worth a try," Anthony was hesitant, "but if he prints anything about Gregson, well it could well drag you through the mire as well."

"I'm a storm braver," Edith said, "Besides which, I'm now respectably married."

"We'll try and contact him tomorrow and see what can be done." Anthony said.

"I'm sorry to bring Gregson's name up again," Edith kissed him, "But I feel he has cast a shadow over us and that won't fade until someone exposes him for what he is."

"I quite understand, my darling," Anthony held her close, "And I married you for better or worse. I will stand by those vows until my dying breath."

OO

It was early evening.

Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham, sat in the library at Downton nursing a large Scotch. His mother, Violet, the dowager countess, and his son-in-law, Tom Branson, were also present. Cora, Countess of Grantham, was in her room with a headache.

Carson came in, bearing a silver tray on which sat a letter.

"Evening post, my lord."

"Thank you Carson,"

Lord Grantham picked up the letter and Carson left the room.

"Who's it from?" Violet asked.

"Give me a chance, I haven't opened it yet," Robert said, "It's from London, but I don't recognise the handwriting. It certainly isn't from Edith or Rosamund."

He took out Gregson's note and read it through twice as his brow furrowed in a frown.

"Robert?" Violet said, "Are you alright?"

Robert handed the note to his mother, who read it quickly.

"Well, we know she's hanging about with that dreadful Gregson person; a man about whom she has told us nothing. I hope this does not mean she is in trouble." Violet said, her disapproving tone almost acquiring the loathing with which she spoke about Lloyd George.

Robert unfolded the second document and gasped. He went white and dropped the document as though it had burnt him.

"Robert, what on earth is wrong?"

Robert held out the marriage certificate. Violet almost fainted.

"What's wrong, Lord Grantham?" Tom asked.

"It's Edith," Robert said, "It would appear she has married Sir Anthony Strallan."


	16. Chapter 16 A shock for the Crawleys

Mary came into the library. She had been visiting Isobel.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "It feels like someone died."

"Edith has got married." Tom said.

"Well, she and Gregson kept that quiet," Mary said, "I suppose that means she's been caught out?"

"It isn't Michael Gregson she's married," Violet said icily, "It's Sir Anthony Strallan."

Mary turned pale and sat down quickly.

"You're not serious, well I suppose she's finally got her way, but I can't understand how she can marry a man who did what he did to her. Isn't that an act of desperation?"

"Quite," Violet quipped, "I could not have put it better myself. At least Gregson wasn't old and he was all in one piece."

"What does the injury matter if she loves him?" Tom snapped, "It was all of you who made an issue of both that and his age, not Edith. You may not have noticed, but there is rather a shortage of men Edith's age left."

"Yes, she appears to have thrown aside one of the few." Violet said. She turned to Robert, "I suspect Rosamund had a hand in this subterfuge, after all Edith is staying with her."

"We can't know that," Mary said, "Well, good luck to them. I must admit I was never entirely sure about Gregson; there was something, well not quite right about him."

"I shall be speaking to Rosamund in the morning," Robert said.

"Why don't you just leave them be?" Tom asked, "After all, whether you choose to admit it or not, Edith loves Sir Anthony. Whenever he was in the room it was like no one else existed. She's of age so you can't put an end to it, and she's been second place for so long she deserves some happiness. She's only your daughter, sister or granddaughter when it suits you, most of the time she's treated like she isn't here and you all patronise her, like she's a child having a tantrum who needs placating."

"How dare you!" Robert raged, his pale features deepening to an ugly red.

"I dare because I know what it's like trying to fit in somewhere you're not really wanted." Tom said boldly.

"Tom is right, Papa," Mary said, "I've been beastly to Edith over the years, not always without cause I must admit, but now we've lost Sybil we should be pulling together, not tearing each other apart. She always did love Sir Anthony, and we didn't really offer her any support after that day did we? I can understand why she sought affection and solace with the first man to pay her any attention. She was never exactly spoilt for choice with regard to suitors after all."

"I'll see what I can find out from Rosamund," Robert said.

"Robert, you can hardly phone her at this hour," Violet was aghast, "It's nearly half past ten."

"Aunt Rosamund isn't exactly a night owl," Mary said. She was looking at Gregson's note, which Violet had handed to her.

"You could try contacting the person who sent this, but Tom is right. You can't get it annulled because Edith is of age and, also, it will have been consummated by now."

"That is something I would rather not think about," Violet shivered.

OO

In total ignorance of what was happening at Downton, Edith lay in the crook of Anthony's arm. They lay resting. Anthony gently stroked her back. They had spent the evening making love, which had been tender and passionate. They were both trembling. They never spoke for a while after they finished, allowing themselves to return from the plane to which their souls had ascended during their passion.

"I love you, Anthony," Edith murmured

"I love you too, my darling sweet Edith," he kissed her, "And we will find a way to eliminate Gregson's shadow from our lives."

"Thank you," Edith shivered , "I must admit I fear what he might do."

Anthony tightened his arm around her and nuzzled her bare shoulder.

"You need not be afraid, Edith my love. You are my wife now, and I will protect and look after you as best I can."

OO

The following day they awoke early. Edith bathed, while Perkins came in to dress his master. They descended to breakfast, where Mrs Trevelyan served them coffee and toast, along with a selection of cured cold meats and scrambled eggs. They ate voraciously.

OO

Robert was in his study. He was waiting to be connected to Rosamund.

She answered.

"Lady Painswick."

"Rosamund,"

"Oh hello Robert," her heart sank to her shoes.

"Rosamund, what's been going on?"

"Er, how do you mean?" she faltered. Her palms were sweating.

"I received a note yesterday signed by a Well Wisher, stating that Edith had been mixing with some undesirable company."

"Well, unless you count Michael Gregson, about whom we know next to nothing and is therefore of dubious provenance, I can't think who you mean. Besides Edith is not a child anymore, Robert, and it's time you and Mama realised that."

"Along with the note was a copy of a marriage certificate, between her and Sir Anthony Strallan."

"Well, she clearly got sick of you and Mama, interfering," Rosamund snapped, "Mama frightened the poor man away before, with her vitriol."

"There is nothing I can do about that now, Rosamund. Edith has made her bed and must lie in it."

"Well, it wasn't me who sent that note, Robert, before you decide to try and accuse me of undermining your authority, which by the way ceased to be effective the day Edith came of age."

"I know it wasn't you, Rosamund. I am not accusing you of anything," Robert snapped.

"If you want to know where to point the finger, I would say look no further than Michael Gregson." Rosamund snapped back, her tone icy.


End file.
